Chronos
by NatNicole
Summary: An ordinary girl - no superpowers, nor extraordinary talents - finds herself in the Disney Universe. "...So much for what little sanity I had."
1. Agrabah Arc Ep1

**_Cosmic_ _Chronicles_**

* * *

 **Episode 1. Same Place I've Always Been**

* * *

"HA, gotcha!" a 17-year-old cried out triumphantly, then promptly fell flat on her face. " **Oww**..."

Sitting up, she blew a strand of hair from her face and pouted at the sight of a black and white dog – its breed Border Collie – seemingly laughing at her with its tongue lolling out. "Oh, hardy har ha! Dumb mutt..." the ravenette grumbled under her breath.

It barked and bounded over, licking her face. She laughed while pushing the dog away. "Go on, boy. Or girl, whichever. Then again, I'm not one talk... Well? **Go**! By now your owners must be worried outta their minds. We can't just play all day, anyhow. I gotta finish work. O.K.?" Chocolate brown eyes looked at the dog sternly, though they softened as it whined a bit. The teen ran a sunkissed hand through her wild mess of hair. She grinned as the dog gave her one more lick before bounding away.

Chuckling, the 17-year-old stood up from sitting on the grass while dusting off her pale grey pants and straightening her baggy purple T-shirt. She next grabbed her green and blue sneakers from the base of a nearby tree, hopped about on 1 bare foot while putting them on, grabbed a plastic bag filled with newspapers, and set off softly singing to the tune of Disney's _'Under the Sea':_  
 _"The grass is always greener_  
 _In somebody else's life._  
 _I dream about going out there,_  
 _Someplace not full of strife."_ The ravenette grinned excitedly as she sang, ignoring all of the looks she received from bystanders thanks to her slightly-rising voice. Taking a deep breath as the summer breeze ruffled her jet-black hair, she started running on the streets of London, England while continuing to _sing:_  
 _"Just look at this world around me,_  
 _It's fine but such a_ _bore._  
 _As the mundane surrounds me,_  
 _There's more_ I'm _lookin' for!"_ Ducking through an alleyway while she also slowed down to a brisk walk, her voice quietened as the girl sang with a sad _smile:_  
 _"To be free_  
 _To be me!_  
 _Life could be_ _better,_  
 _I'd_ _be no fretter,_  
 _If I_ _were **free** …"_

Coming to a stop as her song trailed off, the 17-year-old set about finishing her rounds in delivering commercial newspapers.

Once done, she stuffed the plastic bag into her pants' pocket and walked home in silence. "I'm baaack! Your lives just got better," the teenager announced with a cocky smirk as she entered the terraced house, kicking off her sneakers.

"Oh, SHUT UP, Alani!" a 12-year-girl snapped from her seat on a sofa as her big sister entered the living-room. "And stop standing in front of the T.V.!"

"Yeesh, sor-ree… Ever heard of strongmanners/strong?" the older ravenette questioned as she moved out of the way and placed fists on her hips.

"Like you're one to talk, **freak**!"

"Why cha little–!"

"ALANI!" The teen stopped her advance towards the younger girl, whom had already started kicking. She turned to their brunette father and gritted her teeth at the scolding that followed, infuriated further when she saw her sister smirking. The woman finished with: "She's just a kid."

"Fine," Alani deadpanned, then exited the room and went outside. She ignored the looks of fellow pedestrians for having no shoes on with practiced ease. _That fuckin' little bastard!_ Mentally swearing up a storm, the ravenette wandered back into the park.

She climbed up a tree, her fury at the injustice having waned on the way to the park. Frowning sadly, Alani sat down on a _thick_ branch. _…That spoiled brat's right._ I'm _nothing but a **f**_ _ **reak** that doesn't deserve to exist and a __walking catastrophe the world would be better off without._ She let out a broken laugh, then bit her lip while blinking back tears. _Oh, screw it!_ Climbing higher, Alani dried the few tear droplets that escaped with her free hand as she went upwards. The teen soon reached the top of the tree.

The sky was its usual daytime shade of blue, the grey clouds from earlier making way for whiter ones thanks to the wind. Her lips twitched. _I wish I could fly… Then I'd_ _have so much **fun** soaring through the air like a __human bird._

Alani was suddenly startled by a cracking sound. The alarmed girl only had enough time to glance down, feel dizzy due to the height, and scream as the branch gave way under her. She plummeted down!

 _FUUUCK!_ was her last thought before Alani's vision filled with cyan-tinted white light and purple-tinted black shadows.

* * *

A spacious room with the Sun its sole light source was eerily silent, its furnishings merely ragged cloths, a carpet with one of its ends a bit frayed and several very different vases. All of a sudden, the strange light and shadows filled it before fading to be concentrated at the center. They dissolved in sparkles, leaving behind an unconscious figure that hit the stone floor from a few inches high.

"Ouch. Anybody got the number of that truck?" Alani murmured as she slowly sat up. Her gaze swept through the room, the teen then blinking. _I'm **alive**? Wait, where the hell am I?!_ Groaning, she laid back down. _Screw it; I almost got my neck snapped, so I'm taking a nap!_

A few hours later, Alani woke up from her fitful sleep. "What a dream…" She blinked. "HOLY SHTICK! It **wasn't** a dream!" Panicking, the 17-year-old got to her feet and started pacing. Her curiosity took over once she calmed down.

Alani looked around the broken room, then moved the largest cloth to look out the windowless opening on the wall. She gaped at the sight before her.

"Sweet mother of Sephiroth… I'm in **AGRABAH** ?!"

* * *

A.N.: Yeah, there's gonna be a fair bit of swearing and violence in this. Hence the M Rating. *scratches back of head while looking sheepish* Actually, it won't be outright filled with swearing an' violence; there'll just be a medium- or large-ish amount of both. Especially since the S.I. is just a regular person who **won't** be able to get through the various Disney movies completely unharmed (though she won't most likely die in the 1st movie she lands into either as that would end the story too quickly).  
I don't give a damn about Alani's self-pity being totally pathetic in most people's eyes; she's meant to be HUMAN, i.e. imperfect & emotional (emotions are often stupid, b.t.w.)! I doubt there's a single person on Earth who **hasn't** pitied themselves at least once...  
Inspired by DisneyOUATgirl1437's _'Straight on til Neverland'_ and Starswim's _'My Disney Adventure: Discovering the World of Magic'._ *grins like a maniac* They're AWESOME! (Although, unfortunately, it'll be a looong while before the story's at the Neverland point. Unless I decide to write an A.U. covering it instead. **Hmm…)**  
 **Disclaimer:** NOTHING, except the plot (more or less) & Alani, is mine. All of the various Worlds, songs & characters are Disney's, just with twists to help me make sense of 'em in terms of logic. Songs especially will have their lyrics messed with to suit the situation. But I'll be keeping them as short as possible. :D

Question: I'm on the fence when it comes to the later Worlds. Your thoughts on movies _'The Lion King'/'Hercules'/'The Little Mermaid'_ / _'Tarzan'_ / _'Beauty and the Beast'_ / _'Tangled'_ / _'Frozen'/'Cinderella'/'Princess and the Frog'_? Or would making a separate story for each World be better, a bunch of sequels A.U. from a certain point onwards?

B.t.w. in any fanfics of mine the word Self-Insert (S.I.) refers to a character who lands into a fictional Universe rather than to myself doing that; they all have some of my personality traits & flaws, but are also very much based on a character from their canon 'verse. Alani is the exception as she is fully based on me (except for her looks & family coz I want this Original Character - O.C. - to still have at least something that's completely hers).

Hope this is actually good!


	2. Agrabah Arc Ep2

**Episode 2. A Dazzling Place I Never Knew**

* * *

The Sun's rays shining down from a cloudless sky, Alani breathed in the unfamiliar, hot air. "Reminds me of a beach, except much hotter and without the scent of sea water. ...Okay, seriously; this can't **really** be Agrabah. Right?" The teen bit herself on a thumb, promptly yelping at the pain. "Never mind, it's real. ...Awesome!" She promptly investigated the room she was in.

It had broken planks covering a window, literal rags hanging from rope-lines, few ceramic jars with one of them very large, a very worn rug on the 3 stone steps in front of the missing wall, and said hole covered by what looked to Alani like a ragged, indigo bed-sheet. She let its broken corner fall back down, covering Agrabah from sight, then plopped down onto the 2 pillows that were on the rug. "Pretty sure that this is Aladdin's home... I'll wait for him an' Abu to show up!" What felt like an hour - but was actually around twenty minutes - later, she sprang upwards to stand. "I'm so booored!" Alani whined as she headed towards the keyhole-shaped, human-sized opening. She went down some stairs made from rock, then climbed down a tall ladder before walking along a stone rooftop. "Uhh, where's the way down?"

Alani glanced all over and quickly spotted a bunch of planks. After returning into Aladdin's home to get rope from atop a small cabinet she had seen earlier, the 17-year-old was soon back on the roof. She cut the rope with a simple, curved dagger that had a cool-looking handle - Alani had found it under one of the pillows during those 20 minutes earlier when snooping around, after which she had sat back down - and tied the planks together into a short ladder. She next tied that onto a specifically-chosen wooden pillar and climbed down into a nearby roof. "If Aladdin were here, I bet he woulda just jumped down 'cause he's no coward. ...Except when it comes to risking face in front of Jasmine by confessing he lied to her. Uhh, maybe I shouldn't hold him as an example of bravery? He's sure daring, though; how many people are nuts enough to get on the guards' nerves on purpose or mouth off to a giant wizard-snake?"

Alani dropped herself onto the second roof and made a beeline for the nearby pile of rubble that she then carefully shimmied down in order to reach the street. The ravenette grinned as she started wandering the abandoned alleys of Agrabah. Following the sounds of people and animals, she soon discovered the bazaar.

"{Fish! Two for the price of one and a half!}"

"{Beautiful jewellery for sale!}"

"{Bread! Get your breads and al lugaimat!}"

Alani blanched. "CRUD! I can't understand a word the merchants are saying. Or any of the customers, for that matter." She looked down when felt someone tugging on her fingers. Small fingers with a caramel complexion had grabbed hers (their skin tones' differences were definitely obvious). The 17-year-old looked from the child's hand to their face, shaggy dark hair framing it. Their outfit was a pair of beige trousers with patches of 2 different colours on the knees and an over-sized brown shirt with the sleeves very worn. Just like Alani, they were barefoot.

"{What did you just say, Miss?}" the child asked curiously, head tilting. Widened dark brown eyes gazed up at her.

"Sorry, kid; I don't understand you," Alani muttered.

The adorable little ragamuffin gasped, then gave a delighted grin. "{A foreigner! You must have travelled a long way to come to Agrabah.}"

"Huh, so this place really is Agrabah..."

"{You want me to show you around, Miss?}" the kid assumed, and promptly started dragging Alani forward as the little local started hurrying along the pavement-less street.

Shrugging off her confusion, the teenager went. "Alani," she stated.

"Adil," the child replied, looking at her over his shoulder. His grin revealed he had recently lost a baby tooth.

They wandered around the marketplace, little Adil pointing at things and saying what they're called. Alani also learned to say "{Peace!}" (which was the local equivalent for "Hello!") and "{Thank you}".

Her stomach growling, Alani realized that she had been in Agrabah for too long. _Can I possibly find Genie? He's my only way home..._

 _For now, Adil and me need something to eat._

Alani managed through charades to get Adil to distract a fruit stall's owner while she slipped two melons into her plastic bag then ran off. Too hungry to care about morals.

The instant that stall's owner turned to the melon pile, Adil skedaddled after Alani. The duo soon got to the place she had woken up at. Sitting cross-legged, she used the dagger to cut one melon open; they each ate half.

While Adil was licking his sticky fingers after finishing his half, Alani suddenly froze; _What was that creak? Are Abu and Aladdin coming back from wherever they've been?_ She stood up and directed Adil to hide with the plastic bag clenched in his small hand.

And not a moment too soon. People who certainly weren't Aladdin burst into the room, swords (ones that had a wide, curved blade) gripped in their caramel hands. Alani tried to resist when she was grabbed, but a lean (though slightly muscled from her climbing habit) teenager had no chance against two grown men; they forced her arms behind her back. The lead guard grinned evilly at her as he said:

"{You're under arrest, street rat Alani!}"

* * *

A.N.: Sorry for taking so long to update! Computers hate me, if the fact that **another** broke is any indication; worst of all, that one had 10 FLIPPING YEARS' worth of work in it an' now I lost it all, including every single note about my fanfics I've ever made.

I decided that Disney-verse's locations have their own languages that are similar to Real Life ones but not completely the same. ...Yeah, Alani's screwed coz of lacking language skills. (Was gonna use a mixture of Persian & Arabic for Agrabah's language, but figured using this {} to indicate foreign languages would be better than butchering those 2 - an' French an' Danish an' German later - with Google Translate.)


End file.
